Christmas with the Briefs'
by Saiyan
Summary: Santa arrives at the Briefs' house and Vegeta attacks him!! Will Vegeta beat up Santa? Will Santa beat up Vegeta? Will anyone get Christmas presents? Rated for language. Some Santa and Marron bashing.


**Christmas with the Briefs'** by Saiyan  
  
Bra is 5 in this fic  
  
Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house not a creature was stirring except a certain Saiyan Prince who wanted to stop any fat guys from climbing down his chimney and stealing everything they own.   
"Stupid fat guy thinks he can just climb down any chimney he pleases, well NOT THIS YEAR!" Vegeta said as he paced back and forth in the livingroom angrily   
Bulma, Trunks, and Bra were asleep in their beds while Vegeta was 'guarding their valuables from the evil fat man who really needs to call Jenny Craig'   
"This seems like something Videl should try and stop, afterall breaking and entering is against the law so she should have kicked his ass a long time ago" Vegeta complained   
Vegeta went into the kitchen and decided to eat to pass the time. Vegeta pulled out a big ham and ate it while still staring at the fireplace.   
After about 2 hours Vegeta had eaten everything in the refrigerator and then he heard it, a light thump on the roof. He knew it wouldn't be long now before he taught that 'evil fat man' to respect the Prince of the Saiyan's house.   
"Now it begins Santa, you'll never again get to take anything from this house or stare at my wife and daughter while they're sleeping ever again!" Vegeta said angrily obviously thinking Santa would have to be a pervert since he gives little children presents for sitting on his lap   
Vegeta soon heard something sliding down the chimney that landed with a thump. Vegeta looked over and saw Santa sitting in the chimney covered in soot. Santa looked at Vegeta standing there and didn't know what to do.   
"All good boys and girls are supposed to go to bed early on Christmas Eve" Santa said   
"And why is that? So you can steal everything worth anything and spend the rest of the night watching the Playboy channel on our TV?" Vegeta asked angrily   
Santa walked over to Vegeta and patted him on the head.   
"What an imagination you've got, now run along to bed before your parents find out you're awake" Santa said obviously mistaking Vegeta for a little kid because he was so short   
"I AM VEGETA THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" Vegeta yelled as he punched Santa into the fireplace   
Santa flew up the chimney carrying his bag of toys and landed on the roof. Vegeta flew up after him and also landed on the roof. Then Vegeta noticed Santa's reindeer.   
"What the fuck are those?" Vegeta asked pointing to the reindeer   
"They're my reindeer" Santa said   
"So in addition to stealing everything, watching our TV, and staring at my wife and daughter you're also letting your animals take a shit on my roof, YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT!" Vegeta yelled as he flew at Santa angrily   
Santa cupped his hands in front of his body.   
"Ho Ho Ho Blast!" Santa yelled as he sent an energy wave at Vegeta   
Vegeta quickly dodged it and landed on the roof.   
"Alright, now you'll see my TRUE POWER!" Vegeta said as he went Super Saiyan level 2   
Santa clenched his fists and focused his energy. His hair began to glow grey and his eyes became green. Soon his beard grew a little longer as he finished his transformation into Super Santa level 2. Vegeta cupped his hands by his left side and focused his energy into his hands.   
"Gallic Gun Fire!" Vegeta yelled as he threw his hands forward and fired the attack at Santa   
Santa easily swatted it away.   
"Jinglebells Attack!" Santa said   
A really loud sound of bells ringing filled the air causing Vegeta to drop to his knees in pain and cover his ears.   
"Yuletiiiiide Kick!" Santa said as he jumped at Vegeta and kicked him off the roof and onto the ground   
The sound of bells soon faded and Vegeta got up slightly injured.   
Vegeta held out his right hand with his palm facing Santa and grabbed his wrist with his left hand.   
"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta said as he fired the attack at Santa   
Santa saw that there was no way he could dodge it.   
"Santa's List!" Santa said as he pulled out his list and held it in front of him   
Vegeta's attack hit the list but Vegeta's attack was deflected into space by it.   
"WRAPPING PAPER ATTACK!" Santa yelled angrily   
Wrapping paper flew out of his bag and wrapped Vegeta so tightly that he couldn't escape. Santa picked up his bag.   
"EXPLODING PRESENT ATTACK!" Santa said as he grabbed the opening and bottom of the bag and in one quick motion threw all the presents at Vegeta   
Vegeta couldn't move and as the presents hit him they exploded into massive balls of energy. The attack destroyed the wrapping paper but left Vegeta barely able to stand up.   
Vegeta flew into the air slowly and cupped his hands. Vegeta focused his energy into his hands.   
"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled   
The attack flew at Santa. Santa brought his fist back and focused his energy into it. The energy started out as a ball but then changed shape so that it looked like a reindeer head was on his hand.   
"REINDEER FIST ATTACK!" Santa yelled as he threw his fist forward and a reindeer like image of energy flew out of his fist   
Santa's attack destroyed Vegeta's attack and hit Vegeta right in the face causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thump. Vegeta was too hurt to stand up but he was still just barely conscious. Santa walked over to Vegeta and held out his hand over Vegeta's head and formed and energy ball in it.   
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a GOODNIGHT!" Santa said as he fired the energy ball at Vegeta's head   
"Daddy wake up, daddddddyyyyyyyy wake up" a voice said   
The voice sounded like it was a long way off but soon it got nearer   
"Daddy I want to open my Christmas presents!" the voice complained   
Vegeta soon woke up and saw Bra standing by the bed.   
"It was just a dream" Vegeta said relieved   
"Come on daddy, let's open our presents and check our stockings" Bra said pulling Vegeta out of bed and into the livingroom   
Bulma was already downstairs and Trunks came downstairs a few seconds after Vegeta. Bra ran to her stocking and reached inside. Vegeta looked all over the livingroom for anything that might be missing but didn't find anything.   
"WOW!! LOOK AT THIS, I GOT GOLD!!" Bra said pulling out several solid gold coins   
"Well let's see what I got" Bulma said as she reached into her stocking   
Bulma pulled out a capsule.   
"Santa gave me a capsule?" Bulma asked confused   
Bulma opened the capsule and saw lots of gadgets and instructions.   
"SANTA GAVE ME THE TECHNOLOGY TO END FAMINE!" Bulma said happily   
"Guess I should check my stocking" Trunks said   
Trunks walked over to a huge stocking lying on the ground that must have been at least 6 feet tall but then it began to move. Someone crawled out and Trunks was really excited.   
"SWEET!! SANTA GAVE ME MARRON!!!!" Trunks said happily   
Marron stood up and looked around confused. Trunks noticed a note on her back so he took it off and read it. The note said "Dear Trunks, Bulma, and Bra. I don't normally give these kinds of presents but after meeting Vegeta and realizing that you have to put up with him every day of the year I decided you deserve a big reward. Signed Santa"   
Trunks laughed to himself but made sure to hide the note from Vegeta.   
"So can I keep her mom?" Trunks asked   
"I don't know Trunks, keeping a Marron is a big responsibility, you have to feed it and water it, and get it housebroken, and it might have a family somewhere that's missing it" Bulma said   
"Aw come on mom, look how happy it makes him" Bra said pointing to Trunks making out with Marron   
"Ok, I guess you can keep it Trunks" Bulma said   
"Check your stocking daddy" Bra said   
"Ok" Vegeta said as he walked over to his stocking and reached inside   
Vegeta felt something squishy and quickly pulled his hand out. Vegeta looked inside and saw it was full of reindeer shit.   
"JUST WAIT UNTIL NEXT YEAR SANTA, THEN I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!" Vegeta said angrily   
  
The End 


End file.
